Trainwreck
by Erqurel
Summary: "While I admit, that I might've risk everything we've built so far made me nervous..." She looked straight with a saddened look "...I-I want you to know how much I..." The words seemed to blur from there as a Trainwreck of emotions.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"While I admit, that I might've risk everything we've built so far made me nervous..." She looked straight with a saddened look "...I-I want you to know how much I..." The words seemed to blur from there as a Trainwreck of emotions splayed in my head, as I kept remembering what time it is I looked at the stations clock and saw

5:44.

It was 5:44 in the afternoon, inside a train coming home from Chiba Highschool, when she decidedly show "herself"...no when she decidedly let "herself" be heard.

A time I mustn't forget.

I MUST NOT FORGET!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was 5:00 in the afternoon, club hour is over, streams of overtime students and youthdom is making a beeline out of the campus. leaving the now silent corridors. Yukinoshita, Yuigahama and Hachiman, are on our way out of the front gates.

"Arigatou Hikki, Yukino-chan, If it wasn't for you Miura wouldn't have stopped pestering me, about Hayama-san's future application" Said Yuigahama while bowing profusely.

"You're very much welcome Yuigahama-san, although please refrain from asking such requests from the both of us; privacy of individuals must not be speculated even if it's pertaining to academics"

said Yukinoshita, who looked to Hikigaya as if asking him to provide an input, which he caught on, nodded and said "What she said"

"You never failed to amaze me of your laziness, Hikilazy-kun" said Yukinoshita.

Hikigaya looked incredulously.

"Yeah Hikki, that was lame" replied Yuigahama.

"Would you rather have a lecture?" Said Hikigaya.

She then dashed away saying her goodbyes.

"Damn woman" said a facepalming Hachiman ' why'd you leave me with her!?' thought Hachiman, he then looked at Yukino, who in turn looked at him.

He coughed.

"A-ano, I t-think it's time for me to go home too, see you tomorrow?" Said Hikigaya, who is currently battling his tiredness

When Yukinoshita didn't respond, Hachiman took it as a sign of agreement and walked away. Slowly.

"Ha-HACHIMAN!"

he stopped. In disbelief.

"Wah-wah-wah-wah..." He gibberished, his blush returning in full force 'where did that come from?!' he thought.

"I know this will be hard to accept, due to your injuries, but would you accompany me till I get home, please?" Said Yukinoshita with hints of pink dusting her cheeks

"Err...okay?" Replied Hachiman, who is still in shock, seemingly forgetting his tiredness.

He heard her sigh of relief. She then composed herself

"Thank you" said Yukinoshita "Now would you, please walk with me."

He obliged and matched her pace.

The walk was silent, albeit very tense, which the unlikely pair seemed to notice. Hachiman tried to distract himself with his thoughts while Yukino wore a forlorn look and stride forward.

some time later beads of sweat appeared in his for head, his hands sweaty due to his clenching, the adrenaline from earlier seems to subside; focusing forward he looked up and noticed that he was at the station where Yukino usually ride to get home, thinking that this is their stop, he announced his farewells, but Yukino who is currently looking downwards, shaked her head and said "Till I get home"

He grunted.

"Why not here?" He asked

Yukino uncharacteristically faced him with a desperate look answered.

"Please..." Yukino said "I'll tell you on the way"

He grunted again, but nonetheless said yes.

After getting tickets they rode the train, right on time before the conductor announced it's departure, they sat by a nearby window, and basked in the afternoon sunlight.

The ride was silent for a minute, the sun now touched the horizon;

Hachiman then stared at Yukino, who is currently reading a book. He faked a cough to grab her attention, which he thinked worked as he saw a glimpse of her eyes staring at him for a brief moment.

"So..." He started

"I love you, I don't want us to be just friends" she said, an he was stunned.

In a span of a few seconds, he was in denial.

Another few, in anger, wording his disagreement saying that she might be wrong after their moment inside the infirmary; which was countered by Yukino's answer of: " No it didn't start there, although it is the catalyst of this... conversation"

Another few in bargaining, saying she deserves better than a rundown loner like him; which was found laughable by Yukinoshita and accepting his words as compliment

And lastly a few minutes on her stop, he accepted, with a genuine smile and saying:"If I predicted this would happen, I would've asked for a date instead of being friends"

And she replying: "Because when you asked that you just wanted to be friends...I knew that will never happen, I knew that we will never be friends, because the moment I laid my eyes on you I knew that you are the person I want to be with" she said

He was flustered, and found interest at the cracks on the floor.

"While I admit, that I might've risk everything we've built so far made me nervous..." She looked straight with a saddened look "...I-I want you to know how much I..."

She stared at him "How much I love you..."

He blushed hard, and stared at the floor with more interest.

She faked cough to grab his attention.

"So..." She started

"Are you going to say something; something of a reply to what I said on the train"

He paused, and smiled, forgetting his flusteredness knowing that he didn't have much to loose, to the girl which he promised everything to.

"Thank you?" He teased, inching closer.

"And?" She said, with the glare, but was inching closer.

"Thank you demon superwoman?" He teased more, now closing in his face to her.

"And..." Her voice now quivering and husky, pupils dilating, cheeks flushing, breathing unstablely.

"I love you, Yukino"

Are the words he wants to say, before a train derailed.

His reflexes took in and pushed Yukino out of harm's way, she looked at him in shock unmoving.

His vision swirled, his breathing staggered.

'Ahh the train hit me, I guess' he thought

His hearing is muffled he didn't notice Yukino screamed to him.

His sense of taste seemed to betray him when he can't feel Yukino's lips upon him giving him breathes with tear

His sense of feeling, craved her touch when she put his hands to her wet cheeks

His sense of smell, scented his blood and her scent mixing together

'Goddamn gods of romcom' he thought

'let me have something to remember her please' he searched as his vision darkened

'PLEASE!' he called out to the heavens

'Please...' his thoughts desperately tried to rack up something.

'5:44' he thought 'THE TIME!'

It was 5:44 in the afternoon, inside a train coming home from Chiba Highschool, when she decidedly show "herself"...no when she decidedly let "herself" be heard.

'A time I mustn't forget.'

'I MUST NOT FORGET!'

'I must remember!'

he then saw black.

**End of oneshot...or chapter one? Idk it depends to you guys leave a review, and if you want me to continue this leave another one.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

BREAKING NEWS!

"Welcome to Japan news TV, I am Yoshiko Yoshio here to bring you the breaking news,

A report of train crash at a district station in West Chiba, occurred at exactly 5:44 p.m. resulted to a casualty of 53 passenger and counting, the accident happened due to a unmaintained railing, which derailed the train flinging it to nearby bystanders, said mischeck was caused by an oversight of the Hayama company, who quickly denied the accusation, saying that they have been thorough of their maintenance.

Interviews suggested that there are thirty-two known people were presumed dead, fifteen upon arrival, and the rest were injured, one of which is the daughter of Senator Yukinoshita.

The station manager, although not accused, apologizes to the masses, and will provide compensation.

This is Yoshiko Yoshio, of Japan News TV, signing out."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Isn't that...onii-chan?" Uttered a shocked Komachi.

The world around her was muffled.

"Nii-chan" she repeated.

"Hachi nii-san"

With that she sprinted out of the door, clutching a phone with her brothers number ringing.

That was five days ago.

She called her brother's number again.

And again.

And again for the umpteenth time, thinking that it will magically answer.

She collapsed.

Tears now evident on her face, she clutched her knees.

She wailed, against the wind, now realizing that everything she saw was real.

She wanted to puke.

'There...there was so much blood...' she thought, shock now settled in.

She wants to puke.

She wretched.

Spilling her dinner.

Her brother, beaten, battered, bloody.

Blood.

She puked.

After a while of crying and dry heaving she stood up.

Determined to find her brother.

She walked, a foot over the other.

Then a light, a very bright light.

**End of chapter 2**

**A/N: please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Haruno is really frustrated right now.

"The number you've dialed is currently busy, please call again later"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"The number you've dialed is currently busy, please call again later"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"The number you've dialed is currently busy, please call-"

"Damn it!" She said, she hadn't slept, eaten, or gone home for days, her eyes now red due to crying.

.

.

.

.

.

'Hello Shimizu Memorial Hospital how may I-"

"Is there a patient named Yukinoshita Yukino confined there!? she has blue eyes and long black hair, age seventeen!?" She asked.

"Senator Yukinoshita's daughter yes, why? Who is this?" The operator asked

"I'm her sister" she answered

"Oh I see, do you know the address of this hospital?" The operator asked again.

"Yes! thank you very much" she said

"You're welcome and my sympathies" the operator said

"Why? What happened to her?" Haruno asked in a worried tone.

"Well she's-"

She didn't hear anything after that.

Her car skidded to a halt, almost hitting the person in front of her.

She didn't notice the red light.

'What the hell Haruno, are you killing yourself?' she thought.

"Hello miss? Are you okay?" the operator asked.

"I'll talk to you later, thank you, goodbye she said then hung up her phone.

She got out to the car and about to apologize to the person.

"Haruno nee-san?" The person asked

"Komachi? Oh my god! are you okay? Are you hurt?" Fuzzed Haruno.

"Haruno nee-san" Komachi's voice cracked "Onii-chan...I can't find him..." she sobbed.

Sympathy then took over Haruno; thus, hugged the crying girl.

"It's okay, everything will be alright..." She comforted.

They would have stayed in that position if it weren't for the traffic.

"Come with me, I already found Yukino's hospital, we'll ask them if your brother is also there, okay?" she said.

Komachi nodded.

And together they went to the Hospital.

**End of chapter 4**

**A/n: please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

My vision grew dark, when I thought I may not see that smile again, it becomes darker, when I held my angst towards the situation, and now it reached its darkest color.

I feel...alone? I must be silly, after all I am the embodiment of this feeling, but why am I feeling it now...after all these time?

Is it because of this person?

Is it because of what happened?

Is it because of me?

Is it... No...stop, too much time for rambling, little time for recovery.

.

.

.

But how could I recover from this?

How could I lift myself up to be with this person?

How could I hold myself for an individual who is clearly not with me in the moment?

No stop, you are rambling, rambling, rambling.

.

.

.

How pathetic I am, to be confined to this position.

How really pathetic.

If my sister would've somehow heard this, she would've scolded me or at least try to scold me.

...I hate this.

Those train companies, should double-check their products all the time.

It could have avoided this.

It could have avoided everything.

We could have had our first steps, we could have had much more.

Stop! You are rambling again...

Stop it...

Please someone stop it...

These tears...please help me stop it...

Someone...please...

"Yukinoshita-dono, are you still with me?" A voice said

Someone...

"Yukinoshita-dono?" the voice distorts at every syllable, with each tone set to a higher degree.

"Yukinoshita-dono...are you with me?" Said the doctor.

Was she here earlier? More importantly where am I, anyway? ah yes in a hospital...I remember.

"Yukinoshita-dono" repeated the doctor.

"Ah...yes..." Honestly I can't remember the conversation. More likely I was focused on the person in front of us.

Battered, Beaten, ragged.

Never have I saw such person of tenacity could be described this words.

Yet here he is, lying there broken and mashed.

But then again he is Hikigaya Hachiman.

**3rd POV**

"I apologize doctor, but please tell me one more time" said a melancholic Yukino

The doctor who looked at her sympathetically, nodded, at the very least he could oblige such request.

"He had cracked ribs, broken joints, and as you can see is in a coma, although we don't know when he'll wake up..." said the doctor solemnly while flicking through Hachiman's chart "...there is also a chance that he'll be vegetable by the time he woke up, it all depends on his healing rate, it's a miracle that he's still alive..." The doctor finished.

She nodded.

"Doctor, would you please spare us a few minutes alone" she asked.

The doctor nodded, and left without a word.

She then stared at Hachiman, with her tear dried eyes and sob stricken face, and deshelved hair

"Hachi..." She muttered

"Hachi...wake up" she moved closer to his face

"Wake up please...don't leave me like this" she tried to stand up.

Which she failed to do of course.

How could she? After all loosing a leg, is something you can't get over for five days.

"Hachi...please it's been five days" she said to the person in front of her.

"Wake up... please" she said to the wind, wishing it would grant her wish me

"Please..." She prayed to whichever god that exists.

She would have grieved further if it wasn't for her sister and Komachi; barging in the room.

**End of chapter 3.**

**A/n: Leave a review or a rant or... something, and thanks for reading.**

**P.S. I realized I need a proofreader PM me if you want.**

**P.P.S. You know any good songs?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Coffee is something Yukinoshita Yukino despise. For her, the beverage is a drink that, what she thinks, is the worst discovery humankind have ever discovered; it is bitter and lacking, you need to add your own mix to make sure it suits your 'taste', unlike tea that must only be dipped to water, coffee is addictive, like a drug that once tried, must be taken regular, hence you'll crave. For her coffee is a dangerous substance, a thing she will avoid.

Now coffee for her, is sentimental, for the past five days this is the only thing she could consume after the incident, she didn't care of how disgusting, distasteful, and detestable the drink is, for her it is the most delightful, delectable, an aphrodisiac of all drinks she could taste, bitter or otherwise.

'Or at least that would Hachiman would say' she thought.

"Here you go, Yukino nee-chan" said quietly by a very depressed Komachi, who is currently handing her a Maxx coffee across the table.

She nodded in acknowledgement, then looked out of the window beside her.

'The night really suits the city, huh?' She thought aimlessly.

She opened the can, and drank it's contents, savoring it till the last drop.

A minute full of sympathy and silence passed, was interrupted by her sister.

"You made us worried, Yukino" said a conflicted Haruno across the table, not knowing if she would be glad to find her sister, alive and well or sad, for her sister's missing limb.

"I'm sorry, nee-san" muttered Yukino in monotone, who is currently looking at Chiba.

"I'm sorry for what happened." Said Haruno, who is currently twiddling her fingers, frowning in frustration.

"It's fine" muttered Yukino, now looking down gripping her can.

Trying to lighten her mood and continue the now failed conversation, she joked.

''Not much of a talker now, huh Yukino?"

Yukino frowned at that.

Haruno shuts up.

Komachi, who is currently at her brother's side, felt the air of tension, but chose to ignore it and held her brother's hand rubbing it softly.

"Then what should we talk about then, nee-san, the weather? It's nice not too cold, not too hot either, couldn't feel it in the room though..." Yukino said venomously, which stung the regretful Haruno, who is clenching her hands.

"Would you like to talk about my amputation? It was very thorough, almost like it was chopped from a guillotine!" Her voice getting louder by the minute, Komachi hearing the whole thing, stood up from her position and strides to Yukino's location.

"How about Hachiman? He's in a coma, the doctor said it'll be a few years for him to wake up on his own, proBabLy VegeTabLE WHEN HE WAKES BY THEN!" her voice now lost it's meekness, making Haruno more uncomfortable, tears now forming.

"HOW ABOUT THE ACCIDENT NEE-SAN!? IT WAS REALLY BITTERSWEET REALLY! I'VE GOT MYSELF TO OPEN UP AND FINALLY, FINALLY! HAVE HIM, AFTER ALL THIS TIME! BUT THAT DAMN TRAINWRECK SHOULD, by the universes decree, DESTROY THE VERY THING I STRIVED TO HAVE! WHAT ELSE NEE-SAN!" she shouted.

She would've continue, if it wasn't for the slap that was given to her.

By Komachi no less.

Her lover's sister.

Her lover.

In coma, broken.

She was in disbelief.

She held her stinging cheek.

She wants to cry, and she tried.

But the tears won't come.

"Yukino nee-san, your sister is just worried about you!" Said an enraged Komachi, yet her statement fell to deaf ears.

Everything went silent by then.

The beeping of Hachiman's heart monitor, Haruno's sobbing, and the ticks of the clock that says 9:88 p.m. are the only things that could be heard in the room.

And lastly Komachi.

Who is currently trying to be strong for both her brother's and Yukino's sake, but barely holding herself.

She is currently standing in front of the table, looming over Yukino.

"Onii-chan wouldn't like it if you continue this, Yukino nee-san" said Komachi with a broken look.

Yukino scoffed and said "You don't know your brother Komachi" who took a sip from her can

Taking offense, Komachi frowned and said "Uh huh, and you do? Okay, tell me one thing you know about him, apart from the fact that he's a cynical, dead fish-eyed loner who likes reading trashy light novels and drinking Maxx coffee to the point of diabetes?" In a challenging tone

"I..." she started, but was stunned by the fact that she couldn't say anything that Komachi already, apart from what Komachi already said.

Komachi, accepted her silence as forfeit.

She would've smirked, if it wasn't for the situation.

Komachi then sighed and said "Look, I know that you are hurting..." she kneeled and held Yukino's hands "...and I'm sorry for what happened, a new found love unrequited is truly heartbreaking, or at least what the mangas have portrayed those, I also know what it felt like to be in denial about things..."

She squeezed Yukino's hand affectionately.

"I know you know my brother, but remember I am her sister, automatically I know more than anyone Yukino-SAN" she said with a toothy grin, using the suffix to indicate the seriousness of her words.

Yukino, now looking at her with regretful eyes, began to mouth her apologies, but was rebutted by Komachi "Look, I know what you're going to do, but I am not the one you should be giving that to..." By this time Haruno had her attention grabbed by Komachi as well, astonished by the young girl's speech; which was pure and untwisted.

Komachi then, breathed, and look at her with a determined look. Which confused Yukino.

"Look... in my whole life, Onii-chan never shouted at me like that, more like he tries to see my perspective of my plight, then he'll genuinely scold me or apologize depending on whose fault"

"What's your point?" asked Yukino who now listened with intent.

Komachi smiled "I'm saying that you need to see Haruno nee-san's perspective, just what my brother will do to me when we fight; she didn't see you for five days, without a word from you, she didn't even know if you alive after the incident, but she searched for you for five straight days only pausing for calls and whereabouts of you, and once she heard you are alive and well, she was ecstatic"

She paused for a giggle "she didn't even notice me and barely dodged me at the last minute while speeding."

Yukino was shocked, is a statement understated, she was floored to say the least.

Looking at her sister now, she noticed how deshelved she is, nothing like the dignified Haruno she always chased when she reached adolescence, but the Haruno who will always look out for her when she cried alone when they were young, never again she saw that side of Haruno till now, her sister who she desperately wants to be with right now.

And like ages passed she cried for the umpteenth time, with her sister.

She looked down in an effort to hide the inevitable tears "Nee-san..." Said Yukino, with her hands gripping her shirt like a kid. "I'm scared nee-san...I'm scared about this..." indicating her lost leg " I'm scared about Hachiman, I'm scared Nee-san

"Yukino..." Said a teary eyed Haruno, who is now walking towards her, then hugging her , and was followed suit by Komachi.

"Nee-san...gomenasai" said Yukino with a shaky voice "Gomen- Gomena...sai" beads of tears flowed down her cheeks, because for the first time in a while she was held by someone she trusted.

"Gomenasai"

T/L note: Gomenasai is "I'm sorry" in Japanese*

**Chapter 5 ends**


End file.
